Eternamente mía
by Hinata Jounin
Summary: Hinata comienza su entrenamiento vampirico, Gaara no sabe que esta con el akatsuki. ¿Sasori enamorado de Hinata?....Pésimo Sumary. entren GaaHina
1. Chapter 1

Hola, esta es la primera vez que escribo así que sed buenos conmigos. Me encanta la pareja de Gaara y Hinata así que esta historia va dedicada a ellos

Eternamente mía

Cap 1 Mortalmente atractivo

Hinata se acomodaba en su silla escuchando las batallitas que Kiba y Naruto le contaban, ella les escuchaba sin mucha atención dado que casi siempre le contaban lo mismo a principio de curso, pero por alguna razón sospechaba que este curso iba a ser diferente.

-¡Chicos¡Dejad las charlas y prestadme atención!

Todas las voces callaron y se giraron a observar a nuestro tutor que por suerte este año era el profesor Bryan, el más divertido de todos los profesores.

-Este curso tendremos a un nuevo compañero- hizo una pausa y fue a abrir la puerta- Pasa, por favor

Un joven alto con cabellos rojos entró, Ino se dio la vuelta y me murmuró:

-Es guapísimo¿pero has visto que ropas más anticuadas lleva?

-Ve a sentarte con Hinata Hyuga

Hinata se sonrojó y se levantó para que la viera, en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron. "Oh" pensó Hinata fue cómo si su respiración se hubiera interrumpido durante un minuto y su corazón fuese un minuto más rápido. Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta el chico ya se había sentado al lado de Hinata, ella se sentó un poco avergonzada y se dedicó a observar su jersey blanco cómo si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

-Por favor, preséntate

Hinata miró a su compañero y al instante se sonrojo al ver que el miraba fijamente su cuello con el entrecejo fruncido. El joven se puso de pie

-Me llamo Sabaku no Gaara

Y se volvió a sentar sin decir nada más, la clase entera incluido el profesor lo miraron sorprendidos y el profesor intervino al ver que el chico no decía nada más:

-¿No tienes nada más que decir?

-No

El profesor le dedicó una mirada disgustada y se dedicó a explicar la materia que daría ese curso, los horarios y los exámenes. Hinata echaba miradas fugaces a su compañero. Era tan extraño: Pelo rojo y alborotado, ojos verdes rodeados de unas grandes ojeras negras y en su frente un kanji de color rojo sangre, pero no recordaba lo que significaba, el chico bien podía pasar por un modelo.

-Ahora abrid los ojos por la página doce

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida¿Cuándo había acabado la clase anterior¿Cómo pudo haberse pasado la hora observando a su compañero?

-¿Me dejas mirar?-le preguntó una voz agradable

Hinata miró a su compañero y asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza

-Es que aún me faltan algunos libros

Hinata puso el libro en el medio y echó una última mirada "fugaz"a su compañero, su piel tenía un leve tono broncíneo, otra cosa que le llamó la atención a Hinata era que el chico era mortalmente guapo, era el chico más guapo que había visto en toda su vida y por la expresión que vio en sus compañeras, ellas debían estar pensando lo mismo.

Durante el recreo Hinata prefirió sacar un libro de la biblioteca y leerlo, era ya la cuarta vez que lo leía pero siempre que lo volvía a leer lo hacía con la misma inocencia que la primera vez bebiendo y memorizando cada frase y al ver a uno de sus personajes favoritos supo que era idéntico a Gaara: se podía decir de los dos que eran de una belleza sobre humana.

Hinata suspiró y decidió sumirse en su pequeño mundo, pero no lograba concentrarse, se empezó a agobiar al sentirse observada, si eran sus amigos queriendo gastarle una broma se iban a enterar, pero al observar a su alrededor no había nadie y volvió a sumergirse en la lectura, un escalofrío atravesó de nuevo su columna e intentó no prestar atención, decidió levantarse e ir a otro lugar, quizás podría sentarse en su árbol favorito

Era un árbol bajo al que cualquiera se podía subir fácilmente, con un gran y ancho hueco entre las ramas para sentarse, a Hinata le encantaba sobre todo en primavera cuando le salían las flores rosas era verdaderamente hermoso, pero al llegar observó que ya le habían cogido el sitio

-¿Qué haces aquí sólo?

Gaara la miró con el entrecejo fruncido y no le contestó. Hinata le incomodó un poco que la dejara con la pregunta en el aire pues lo que ahora quería era sentarse en su árbol favorito y ese chico por muy intimidador que parecía no se lo iba a impedir

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó al ver que Hinata se acomodaba cerca de él en el árbol

-Me encanta este árbol, por eso suelo sentarme a leer en el, pero….pero s-si te molesta mucho puedo ir a otro lado

-Haz lo que quieres-respondió con indiferencia

Hinata soltó un bufido ante la actitud de Gaara y decidió seguir leyendo el libro hasta que otra vez la sensación agobiante de ser observada la invadió y al levantar la vista vió que Gaara observaba el libro

-Este es mi libro favorito, se llama Crepúsculo. Un amor peligroso-dijo Hinata intentando no tartamudear-lo debí de leer unas cuatro veces y su continuación Luna Nueva también

-Si los leíste una vez¿para que leerlos más veces?

-Porque me gustan, no sé es cómo si estuviera dentro de la historia, estoy deseando que salga la continuación, se llama Eclipse

Gaara centró su atención leyendo lo que ponía en la parte de atrás del libro

-La verdad es que creo que tu te pareces a Edward-Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca ¿lo había dicho en voz alta?

-¿Crees que soy un vampiro?-dijo Gaara fulminándola con la mirada

-No, es….es….sólo que os parecéis en ciertas cosas-dijo avergonzada

-¿Por ejemplo?

Hinata lo miró abochornada, sin saber que decir, tenía muy claro que no le iba a decir que eran de una belleza devastadora que era en lo primero que encajaba

-Déjalo-dijo Hinata cerrando el libro- es una tontería que pensé

-Dímelo-le quitó el libro de las manos

-Te portas de la misma manera que Edward se porta con Bella cuando la conoce, sólo que te portas de esa manera con toda la clase, eres indiferente e incluso parece que nos odias, pero hace unas horas parecías agradable…..y……y….los dos sois…….inhumanamente…..guapos..

Gaara se sorprendió ante las palabras de Hinata y esta echó a correr muerta de vergüenza, jamás se había atrevido a decirle tal cosa a un chico, pero fue cómo si el le obligase a decirselo

-Sí me lo hacen jurar, diría que el también es un vampiro-murmuró corriendo hacia al aula

El resto de las clases afortunadamente no tuvieron que estar juntos dado que la profesora había hecho un juego en el que los chicos iban con chicos y las chicas con chicas y a la última hora no había ido el profesor y podían irse a casa.

Hinata iba aún con la cara roja de vergüenza al recordar el mal rato que pasó con el chico de cabellos rojos¿cómo se le había ocurrido decirle todo eso? Agitó su cabeza intentando olvidar el mal trago y centrándose en la conversación que tenían sus amigos, pero lo que más la perturbaba era esa incesante sensación de ser vigilada.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó se puso una sudadera negra que le había regalado su amiga Sakura "bastante ajustada al cuerpo y floja en las mangas, cómo a ti te gusta Hina-chan" recordó se puso sus vaqueros y ya vestida bajó a desayunar. En el cruce la esperaba su primo Neji y al poco rato ya estaba el grupo completo. Al llegar al instituto se le encogió el corazón al ver a Gaara apoyado en la puerta, en cuanto Hinata pasó por su lado la agarró del brazo y el acercó su boca a la oreja de Hinata

-Estas equivocada, Hina-chan

Continuará………..


	2. Chapter 2 Niña miedosa, ódiame y huye

Hola gracias por los reviews! ya que estoy aviso que en el siguiente cap es posible que haya algo de lemon! bueno estáis avisaos y aqui os dejo la continuación

Cap 2 Niña miedosa, ódiame y huye

Hinata empezó a templar y sintió que de un momento a otro caería desvanecida, buscó con la mirada a sus amigos, pero estos no se habían dado cuenta de que se había quedado atrás.

-No sé de…de…que me hablas…..-murmuró intentando respirar

-¿Estas mareada¿Sientes que te vas a desmayar?-preguntó Gaara sonriendo malévolamente-Apuesto a que desearías ir con tus amigos

Hinata se sintió aún más mareada, ese olor la abrumaba y podía sentir cómo latían sus sienes

-D-Déjame ir…..

-Fuíste tu quién empezó-dijo Gaara calmadamente- niña miedosa, ódiame y huye

Hinata sintió sus piernas fallar y necesitaba agarrarse a algo, se iba a desmayar cuando alguien la sujetó de la cintura. Gaara la sujetaba cómo si fuese una pluma con una mano y con la otra le acarició el rostro obligándola a mirarle a sus verdes ojos, el se acercó a ella y rozó su nariz con la de Hinata y se acercó a su oído rozando con sus labios la mejilla de Hinata, ella se aferraba a los brazos de Gaara luchando por no desmayarse y el le susurró:

-Entérate bien de esto: No soy cómo Edward Cullen, no me agradáis y no tengo reparos a la hora de alimentarme- dicho esto presionó sus labios sobre el cuello de Hinata

Hinata gimió y cayó inconsciente en sus brazos notando la presión de sus labios sobre su cuello. Despertó poco después en la enfermería, al principio sin darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido hasta que de pronto todo le cayó encima haciendo que se tambalease de nuevo cuando la enfermera la sujetó

-Tranquila, tranquila-dijo-Estas en la enfermería, te acaba de dejar uno de tus compañeros, un chico de pelo rojo. Según me dijo te has hiperventilado

Hinata decidió callarse lo que había pasado con Gaara porque era capaz de tomarla por loca. Después de asegurar a la enfermera de que se encontraba bien, se encaminó a clase pero antes fue al cuarto de baño a examinarse el cuello y descubrió una leve marca rojiza que desaparecía en poco tiempo.

En clase Gaara se dedicaba a observar despistadamente al profesor, Gaara no entendía porque no se había desayunado a Hinata, estaba seguro de que ella se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su secreto pero por otro lado era la primera persona que lo desafiaba de esa forma y era la primera que se hiperventilaba, la mayoría ya mayoría al no soportar ese acelerón en su corazón ¿en qué había fallado? Malditos humanos, los odiaba

-Ella es distinta-murmuró para si mismo- ella es frágil

Entonces la puerta sonó y la tímida Hinata apareció intentando ocultarse en su sudadera

-¿S-Se puede?-preguntó con timidez

-¿Seguro que te encuentres mejor?-preguntó el profesor- Te ves un poco pálida

-Estoy bien

Hinata miró hacia donde estaba Gaara que le echó una mirada con arrogancia. Hinata se sentó en su silla junto a Gaara y sacó sus cosas de su mochila morada

-Vaya, he visto a muertos con mejor color que tu-dijo burlonamente

-Tu mismo, por ejemplo-replicó desafiante Hinata

Gaara mantenía su semblante inexpresivo pero estaba sorprendido de que fuera capaz de responderle de esa manera, era raro que se recuperara tan pronto y aún por encima le soltó aquella respuesta, aún debería estar en shock. Estaba claro que esa chica era especial

-¿Lo de mi cuello fue tu culpa?

-Un pequeño recordatorio por si sólo te quedabas en shock-dijo mirándola fijamente a sus ojos cristalinos-Eres la primera que veo recuperarse

-Entonces¿Eres un vampiro?-preguntó incrédula Hinata

-¿Y si lo soy¿Qué vas a hacer¿Amenazarme con una ristra de ajos?-preguntó amenazador-tal vez me echarás agua bendita o me amenazaras con una estaca. Lo siento Hina-chan pero eso son sólo cuentos

Hinata lo fulminó con la mirada y lo agarró de la mano por debajo de la mesa

-No tengo intención de matarte, pero siento curiosidad-dijo intentando que su voz no temblara-Además no eres tan aterrador cómo crees

-¿Ah no?

-Los dos del fondo, prestad atención u os hecho de clase

Gaara miró al profesor con frialdad. "Estúpidos humanos nunca entienden cuando estan de más" pensaba Gaara "Debería masacrarlos a todos" Gaara echó una mirada fugaz a Hinata que en ese momento pasa la mano por su flequillo. "Tal vez no a todos" pensó observando el blanco cuello de Hinata, lastimosamente el gorro de la sudadera tapaba medio cuello.

De repente varias notas llegaron a la mesa de Gaara

Gaara las abrió sin mucho interés

-"Me gustaría que nos viésemos a la salid"………..."Este es mi número: 968842153, llámame"

Y casi todas las notas decían lo mismo, Gaara las arrugó todos y Hinata soltó una risita, Gaara la miró con el entrecejo fruncido

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Vaya, es que ahora eres oficialmente el chico más popular entre las chicas- le dirigió una mirada malévola- Daría lo que fuera por ver sus caras cuando tu les enseñes los dientes

Hinata se sonrojó y se limitó a decir

-Que te aproveche

Gaara la miró por un momento, era una humana bastante interesante, no se parecía en nada a los humanos que el conocía

-¿No importa que me zampe a tus compañeros?

-A algunas las estrangularía con gusto-murmuró con timidez

Al final de las clases Hinata se fue con sus amigos a jugar un pequeño partido de baloncesto al parque, estuvieron casi toda la tarde jugando hasta que se hizo de noche, Hinata se puso su sudadera y se despidió de sus amigos

-Estas hecha toda una deportista-le dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-¿Y tu que haces aquí a estas horas?

-A ver si ceno algo-dijo sonriendo de una forma macabra

Hinata se tapó instintivamente el cuello con las manos

-No te des tanta importancia que tu no me llegas ni para aperitivo

-Ya pero no suelo confiar en lo que me dicen los vampiros

-Sí, seguro que conoces a muchos-dijo Gaara con sorna

-Te conozco a ti, que es suficiente-comentó Hinata sonrojada y en un gesto que no planeó acarició el kanji de Gaara-¿Qué significa este Kanji?

Gaara se apartó mirando extrañado a Hinata

-No creo que sea asunto tuyo-dijo fríamente-Y a ti¿Qué te pasó en la mano derecha?

Hinata se acarició su mano derecha mordiéndose el labio con tanta fuerza que se arrancó un poco de sangre. Gaara la miró sorprendido esperaba que huyera o se echase a llorar pero hacerse eso asi misma. Gaara se acercó de nuevo a su oído

-El kanji significa amor

Y dicho esto agarró la cara de Hinata y presionó sus labios sobre los de ella aprisionando primero el labio superior y luego el pequeño que le sangraba.

Hinata abrió los ojos incrédula, le estaba absorbiendo la sangre y ¿ahora que?

"Esto…esto…no…puede estas pasando" pensó tocando con sus manos el frío rostro del pelirrojo notando cómo este la sujetaba firmemente de los hombros apretándola contra el . Y Hinata se volvió a desmayar, Gaara la había cogido al instante y la cargó en brazos llevándosela del lugar

Continuará...

POR FA DEJADME REVIEWS!!!ONEGAI


	3. Chapter 3 Otro beso

Gracias por los reviews!!!!!!!!!!! y por fa dejadme más !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! domo arigato por leer mi fic

Cap 3 Otro beso

Hinata despertó en su cama y ya era bastante tarde, se puso el pijama y fue corriendo al baño, al examinarse el labio vio que tenía una pequeña herida y recordó lo que le sucedió con Gaara, pero si había pasado ¿cómo llegó a casa?.

Hinata se sentó en su cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza

-Tal vez lo he soñado…….

Hinata se llevó la mano a sus labios y comprobó que aún estaban cálidos, entonces se quedó pálida

-¡Dios¿Y ahora qué?-gimoteó

Every breath you take  
and every move you make  
every bond you break, every step you take

Hinata pensó que estaba perdiendo la cabeza y decidió fingir que se encontraba mal y por su aspecto era perfectamente creíble, así pasaron unos días y lógicamente tuvo que regresar al instituto, a ella no le importó dado que se obligó a pensar que lo de Gaara fue tan sólo una pesadilla, al abrir el armario cogió un momento la sudadera negra y rememoró aquel beso imaginario

-Estas enferma Hinata-murmuró para sí y dejó la sudadera en el armario para acabar cogiendo un jersey verde sin cuello y un chaleco caoba con gorro de piel más sus vaqueros favoritos

Hinata al llegar a clase se sintió aliviada de que la silla a su lado se mantuviera vacía, eso era Sabaku no Gaara era un producto de su imaginación, Hinata entonces oyó la silla de su lado y le miró quedándose repentinamente pálida

-Buenos días, Hina-chan-dijo Gaara

i'll be watching you

Every single day

and every word you say

every game you play, every night you stay

"Esto no puede estar pasando" pensó Hinata observando a Gaara coger sus cosas, se quedó pensativa toda la clase haciendo caso omiso de las explicaciones de los profesores y de las miradas insistentes de sus compañeras a Gaara que también la miraba a ella a veces y en el recreo se acercó a el e hizo algo imprevisto

¡¡¡¡plafff!!!!!

Gaara se llevó la mano a la mejilla

-¿Por qué me has golpeado?-dijo observándola con el entrecejo fruncido

-Por besarme y chuparme la sangre-dijo Hinata furiosa

-Tan sólo lamí tu labio y limpié la herida, deberías estarme agradecida-dijo inexpresivo- pude haberte descuartizado

i'll be watching you

Oh, can't you see

you belong to me?

how my poor heart aches

with every step you take

-Te aborrezco, eres el vampiro o lo que quiera que seas más arrogante que he visto en mi vida

-Y tu eres una aspirante a suicida

Hinata le miró desafiante y Gaara la agarró del brazo llevándosela a la parte de atrás del instituto

-No te atrevas a contarle a nadie lo que soy

-Tranquilo, me da igual lo que seas, pero no te me vuelvas a acercar

-ah¿Por qué soy un monstruo?-dijo serio- ¿te doy miedo?

-No, porque eres la persona más mezquina y desagradable que he conocido en toda mi vida, si….si….fueras…..más amable…..no estarías sólo

Y Hinata se fue dejando a Gaara sorprendido.

every move you make

1 semana. Sólo se ven en clase

every vow you break

every smile you fake, every claim you stake

2 semanas. Siguen sin hablarse y solo se ven, pero ahora Hinata se sentía mal al tener la constante sensación de que la observaban

1 mes

i'll be watching you

Since you've gone i've been lost without a trace

i dream at night, i can only see your face

i look around, but it's you i can't replace

i feel so cold, and i long for your embrace

-¿Que es esto?-se preguntó Hinata al encontrar un regalo en su escritorio

Hinata buscó pero venía sin tarjeta, Hinata abrió con curiosidad el paquete y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que se trataba del libro "Eclipse", Hinata lo agarró y empezó a saltar en su cama muy feliz

-¿Por qué saltas, Hinata-nee-chan?-preguntó su hermana Hanabi

-Porque me hicieron un gran regalo

-Qué curioso

-¿El que?-dijo Hinata gritando de alegría

-Que ese libro salió a la venta en la ciudad de al lado pero que aquí saldría en dos meses

Hinata abrió el libro y encontró algo escrito con una letra perfecta "¿Contenta, Hina-chan?"

-Gaara……-murmmuró

i keep crying baby, baby please,  
oh, can't you see  
you belong to me?  
how my poor heart aches  
with every step you take  
every move you make  
every vow you break  
every smile you fake, every claim you stake  
i'll be watching you  
every move you make, every step you take  
i'll be watching you  
i'll be watching you

Hinata al llegar al instituto esperó a Gaara en el puerta

-Gracias, Gaara-kun

Gaara la miró con su gesto inexpresivo y observó el libro que sostenía Hinata

-¿Por qué?

-Sé que fuíste tu el que dejó el libro en mi cuarto y sólo tu podrías escribir de esa manera

-¿De que manera?

-Horriblemente perfecta

every bomb you make  
every job you take  
every heart you break, every irish wake

Gaara sonrió con autosuficiencia

-Lo esperabas hace tiempo¿verdad?

-No entiendo porque lo has hecho

-Yo tampoco

in the late '80's sting recorded a new version of the song known as "every bomb

you make" which was played out over the closing credits of the uk satirical tv show

"spitting image". the rewritten lyrics were:

Y entonces Gaara acarició la mejilla de Hinata ajenos a los murmullos que se habían levantado en torno a ellos y en un instante Gaara estaba presionando otra vez sus labios sobre los de Hinata abriendo su boca, recorriendo cada rincón de ella abrazándola a el y acariciando con suavidad su cuerpo

i'll be watching you

every wall you build

every one you've killed

every grave you've filled, all the blood you've spilled

i'll be watching you

oh, can't you see

you belong to me?

Continuará


	4. Chapter 4 durmiendo con el vampiro

Gracias por los REVIEWS!!!! me animan mucho y aquí la historia se acelera un poco!!!! leed y dejadme más reviews por fa!!!!

Cap 4 Durmiendo con el "vampiro"

Hinata volvió a sentir ese desvanecimiento cernirse sobre ella, pero esta vez pudo mantenerse de pie y notó cómo es se separó de ella, Hinata intentó recuperar el aliento

-Fallaste…..-dijo con dificultad-no….me dejaste…..inconsciente…

Gaara la agarró de la cintura al darse cuenta de que ella temblaba.

-Tampoco era esa mi intención-le susurró

-Mis compañeras van a matarme por esto-dijo en voz baja-lo has hecho adrede

Gaara miró a sus compañeras y vio que muchas de ellas lanzaban miradas asesinas a

Hinata quien intentaba liberarse de su agarre

-Es inútil, no podrás soltarte a menos que yo quiera

En clase había grandes murmullos sobre lo ocurrido entre Gaara y Hinata, las amigas de ella querían hacerle un montón de preguntas y Kiba lo miraba dolido, era evidente que Kiba siempre había considerado a Hinata cómo su novia a pesar de las negaciones de Hinata, Gaara no prestaba atención a los murmullos y lanzaba miradas a Hinata quien se limitaba a taparse la cara roja de vergüenza

-Odio mi vida-susurró y lanzó una mirada de odio a Gaara-cómo sepa cómo vengarme de ti…………...te acordarás de esto

-¿Y luego¿No te ha gustado?-dijo pícaramente- esta vez no te has hiperventilado o casi no, tal vez la próxima vez o te pase nada

Hinata se quitó las manos de la cara y lo miró con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa

-¡¿La próxima vez?!-dijo con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas-¡ni se te ocurra!

Gaara miró concentrado el rostro de Hinata pasando por alto las protestas de ella, acercó su cara y besó la frente de Hinata

-Vosotros dos al pasillo

Hinata miró desconcertada al profesor

-Pero…pero….si yo no….el

-Al pasillo o al despacho del director

Hinata se levantó a regañadientes de su sitio y se dirigió al pasillo seguida de Gaara que ni se había inmutado, en el pasillo Hinata se sentó y se abrazó a sus rodillas

-¿Por qué a mí?-gimoteó y miró a Gaara que estaba sentado a su lado con los brazos en cruz-¿Por qué la has tomado conmigo?

-Hace un momento estabas más contenta, eres una persona muy voluble

-Tu….tu…..-Hinata cerró la boca al no ocurrísele ningún insulto lo bastante malo para espetarle a su perfecta cara

-Tus reacciones son interesantes después de lo que yo te hago-dijo –ya ni te quedas inconsciente, es la primera vez que me pasa esto. Me pregunto hasta donde podríamos llegar sin que te diera un infarto

Hinata enrojeció en ese momento y volvió a quedarse sin aliento ante esas palabras aunque realmente lo que sentía eran ¿mariposas en el estómago?

-¡¿Qué?!

A la salida las amigas de Hinata la abordaron:

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que salías con Gaara?

-¿Desde cuando salís?

-¿Cómo empezó?

-¿Quién se lo pidió a quién?

Hinata las miró asustada parecían que se le querían echar encima y echó a correr

-¡Mañana os lo cuento todo!

-Ya lo sabéis mañana tenemos que acorralarla-dijo Sakura decidida

Al verse a salvo de sus amigas Hinata se sentó a descansar e intentó pensar en lo que les diría a sus amigas, pero todo esto era también culpa de Gaara y eso Hinata lo sabía, además estaba segura de una cosa: estaba tontamente enamorada del arrogante y antisocial pelirrojo

"En menudo lío me he metido"

Hinata levantó la vista y vio que ya estaba oscureciendo cuando oyó el gruñido de un animal, Hinata se tensó y miró a su alrededor pero no vio nada y sólo oyó los gruñidos, Hinata se encaminó un tanto insegura hacia donde oía los gruñidos y al verlo se le heló la sangre

Gaara estaba arrodillado en el suelo y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, bueno la mano porque la otra se había convertido en una garra, Gaara oyó cómo alguien se le acercaba y entonces vió a Hinata, ella observaba aterrorizada cómo los ojos de Gaara habían pasado de ser verdes a tenerlos dorados con forma estrella y el blanco se había vuelto negro y en su boca sus colmillos se habían vuelto aún más grandes

-Gaara….¿Que te ha pasado?

Gaara miraba amenazadoramente a Hinata y parecía intentar contenerse

-Márchate…Hinata….

-P-Pero…no pareces….estar…...bien….-dijo acercándose con precaución

-¡Vete!...sino me alimentaré de ti…..-dijo agarrándose más fuertemente la cabeza-¿Qué haces ahí parada¡Largo!

Hinata no sabía que le impulsó a hacer lo que hizo, sólo estaba segura de que nada le iba a ocurrir, es más se sentía muy segura cerca del joven vampiro y entonces lo hizo

-Tranquilo Gaara, no pasa nada-dijo abrazándolo y con su pañuelo le limpió la baba y la sangre

-No entiendes¡vete!

Hinata puso sus manos en su pecho y se aferró a él con fuerza

-Gaara-kun, cálmate por favor

-Aléjate¿no ves que soy un monstruo? Y ya no sé cuánto me podré contener

-Yo…..yo……¡te quiero seas como seas!

"¡Te quiero seas como seas!" sonó en la cabeza de Gaara

_-Te he dado suficiente sangre¡aléjate de ella! _

_-**La suya debe ser magnífica **_

_-¡He dicho que no!_

-Hinata……..

Los ojos y el aspecto de Gaara volvieron a la normalidad y se abrazó con fuerza a Hinata

-Eres una tonta¡¿Es que pretendías suicidarte?! Nunca entenderé a los humanos

-Gaara-kun¿estas bien?

-Hinata¿es que no estas asustada¿No te doy miedo?

-No….supongo que incluso con el aspecto que tenías seguías siendo mortalmente atractivo

-Ven, te voy a llevar a mi casa

-¿A tu casa?

-Me has calmado y eso nadie lo había conseguido nunca-dijo cargándola en su espalda-así que quiero que duermas conmigo

Hinata se sonrojó de arriba abajo

-P-Pero….¿que dirá m-mi padre?

-Tranquila, eso no será un problema

En casa de Gaara……

Gaara y Hinata estaban sentados en el sofá

-¿Por qué me chupaste la sangre aquella vez?

Gaara sonrió y Hinata se sorprendió, esa sonrisa le hacía verse tan humano……

-La culpa fue sólo tuya sino te hubieras mordido con tanta fuerza…….-se encogió de hombros y observó a Hinata- no debiste haberme llamado vampiro, prácticamente descubriste lo que soy

-¿Es que no lo eres?

Gaara suspiró y abrazó a Hinata aspirando el olor de su cuello plantando un pequeño beso en el que hizo que Hinata sintiera un escalofrío, Gaara se incorporó y la miró a los ojos

-Si realmente fuese la clase de vampiro que tu crees posiblemente no estarías aquí-dijo serio-por eso te dije que no soy cómo Edward Cullen

-Sólo me encajabas en el aspecto, pero ahora me parece que tenéis más en común

Gaara hizo una mueca

-¿Te lo parece?

Hinata se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, entonces su corazón empezó a latir de forma violenta al sentir los brazos de Gaara rodear su estómago y su cabeza apoyada sobre la de ella

-¿Por….por qué haces esto…?

-Porque estoy seguro de que también lo notaste-dijo sin cambiar su posición

-¿El que?

-La primera vez que nos vimos en el instituto….noté algo extraño al verte

Hinata tragó saliva al darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando

-¿Tu también?-preguntó Hinata sin poder creérselo

-Sí-contestó Gaara serio-sólo han pasado pocos meses desde que nos conocimos y han bastado para que yo…..

A Hinata se le encogió el corazón, sintió que no le cabía en el pecho

-¿Qué?

-Para que yo te quiera

Hinata se dio la vuelta completamente sorprendida, aquello era un sueño no podía ser real, esas cosas sólo le pasaban a las guapas de su colegio, a las populares, en una palabra, a las modelos. Las chicas cómo Hinata se conformaban con pasar desapercibidas y se enamoraban secretamente rezando para que nadie lo descubriera.

"Bueno, en realidad yo jamás me enamoré de verdad de nadie…….hasta ahora" pensó Hinata

-Gaara….¿Lo que…..yo…siento…..lo provocas tu?-preguntó Hinata insegura-…ya sé el efecto que causas en las chicas…..lo de seducirlas…con sólo mirarlas….

Gaara la sentó encima suyo y la miró fijamente

-No, para eso tendría que haberte seducido la primera vez que nos miramos….¿entonces tu?

Hinata entreabrió los labios nerviosa y se acercó al oído de Gaara

-Estoy enamorada de ti-dijo y escondió su cabeza en el hombro de Gaara. ¿Cómo había pasado esto tan rápido¿Lo que sentían era de verdad?. Los dos pensaban lo mismo "Estamos viviendo entre el sueño y la realidad" Gaara besó el pelo de Hinata y acarició con cuidado su espalda

-Por cierto¿Qué le has dicho a mi padre?

-Temari lo llamó, le dijo que estabas con ella y que dormirías en su casa

Hinata abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida mirando a Gaara que exhibía una sonrisa traviesa

-Temari es mi hermana, se hizo pasar por amiga tuya….pero vive en la casa de al lado con mi hermano Kankuro, los dos son mayores que yo

-¿Entonces….voy a dormir….. la…misma cama?-preguntó con la cara roja de vergüenza

-Sí, pero tranquila ya he cenado-dijo intentando contener la risa ante la cara de Hinata

Gaara se encaminó a su nevera y la abrió mostrando a Hinata bolsas que tenían un líquido rojo que Hinata identificó enseguida: sangre. Pero…..¿Por que tenía comida en la nevera?

-¿Y esa comida?

-Vamos a cenar, la sangre no basta También necesito comida normal

Después de la cena Gaara llevó a Hinata a su habitación y la dejó a solas para que vistiera algo, cuando entró se rió al ver a Hinata con una camiseta suya

-Estas adorable

Hinata se sonrojó y se metió en la cama, Gaara también se metió y se abrazó a ella

-Tranquila, tu eres especial-dijo poniendo su cabeza en la de Hinata-no pienso dañarte, sólo quiero sentir tu calor

Hinata se dio la vuelta, vió los ojos verdes que brillaban salvajemente en la oscuridad y se abrazó a el con fuerza

Hinata posó su frente con precaución sobre la de Gaara y con su mano continuó acariciando su pelo

-No sé si es buena idea que estemos tan cerca

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me da miedo despedazarte

-No me asustas, confío en ti

Hinata agarró la mano de Gaara y este entrelazó los dedos con los de Hinata con firmeza pero suave a la vez

-Este contacto me resulta tan extraño…..

-Has estado sólo demasiado tiempo……

-Sólo….sólo a…..dormir….

-No me puedo creer que me haya enamorado de ti

-Yo no puedo creer que pueda sentir amor por alguien que no sea yo

-tengo una pregunta

-Dime

-¿tu roncas, Gaara?

-No lo sé, jamás he estado con alguien para saberlo-dijo y sonrió

Hinata le miró avergonzada y el hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Hinata, ella sintió una sacudida al sentir su boca y en ella sus colmillos sobre su piel, empezó a respirar rápido. Entonces sintió las manos de Gaara abrazando su cintura, Hinata en un impulso colocó sus manos en su pecho pero en lugar de alejarle lo agarró con fuerza, un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Hinata al percibir el olor varonil de Gaara y subió una mano para acariciar los cabellos de fuego del joven. Gaara empezó a subir besando el cuello de Hinata hasta llegar a sus labios abriéndolos con suavidad, Hinata ahogó un gemido al sentir cómo Gaara empezaba a acariciar su cuerpo por debajo de sus ropas, enseguida notó cómo su corazón daba un acelerón y empezó a sentir cómo Gaara hacía que se quedaba sin aire con cada suspiro, entonces Gaara se separó con suavidad de Hinata y la miró

-Lo siento, ha debido asustarte que hiciera eso-masculló-me he pasado

-No, al contrario-dijo Hinata tímidamente-me gustó mucho

Gaara posó un dedo en los labios de Hinata

-No quiero excederme, vamos a dormir

Hinata sonrió tímidamente y se durmió en el pecho de Gaara

Continuará


	5. Chapter 5 Confesión y amor

Gracias por los REVIEWS!!!! ahora la historia se acelera y pronto empezaran los problemas!!! pobres pero dejenme más REVIEWS por fa!!!!onegai

Cap 5 Confesión y amor

Hinata se despertó y observó extrañada el lugar donde se encontraba: Era una habitación amplia, muy limpia y ordenada con un ordenador, un escritorio y varios libros encima de este que Hinata enseguida reconoció del instituto, vio que había estado acostada en una gran cama, Hinata miró por la ventana y vio que ya estaba amaneciendo, entonces sintió que algo la agarraba y al darse la vuelta casi suelta un grito pero enseguida se sonrojo al recordarlo todo, miró embelesada a Gaara que parecía dormir

Hinata levantó la sábana y vio que Gaara la aferraba con suavidad de la cintura, empezó a sentirse avergonzada al recordar que no llevaba pantalón de pijama y que sólo llevaba la enorme camiseta de Gaara, se hundió con cuidado en la sábanas y acarició con suavidad la cara del pelirrojo

-Para ser humana te despiertas temprano

Hinata se sonrojó al ver esos ojos salvajes mirándola fijamente, Gaara agarró con su mano el mentón de Hinata y la besó, ella en seguida sintió cómo su corazón aumentaba el ritmo y rodeó el cuello de Gaara con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella, el enseguida respondió abriendo la boca de Hinata y recorriéndola con su lengua, se acomodó encima de Hinata y con una mano acarició su cabeza mientras con la otra acariciaba con suavidad la cadera de Hinata que gimió al sentir el contacto tan cercano que estaban teniendo y empezó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de Gaara, ella lo sentía frío pero poco le importaba al notar su propio cuerpo ardiendo ante las caricias del ojiverde, Hinata respiró con dificultad pero seguía besando al "vampiro" mientras este había empezado a besar con ternura el cuello de Hinata y entonces de repente se paró:

-Hinata….para, si seguimos así

-Gaara……-dijo intentando pausar la respiración-….no…me….importa….

Hinata besó el firme torso de Gaara mientras acariciaba su espalda

-Hinata en serio, deja de tentarme-dijo Gaara mirando a Hinata, ella lo abrazó apretándolo más contra ella y el volvió a empezar bajando de nuevo, acariciando el cuerpo de Hinata con sus manos, ella gimió y separó instintivamente sus piernas acomodándose Gaara entre ella, notando como ardía por primera vez su cuerpo ante ese calor y apreto con delicadeza las caderas de Hinata para que notase la dureza de su miembro, Hinata gimió más fuerte al sentir aquello y su corazón le salía por la boca entonces sintió cómo Gaara iba subiendo la camiseta revelando su ropa interior y besó el vientre plano de ella, subió un poco más a punto de llegar a los pechos de Hinata y entonces Gaara saltó fuera de la cama y en menos de un segundo estaba en la otra esquina de la habitación agarrándose con fuerza al marco de la puerta

-Es mejor parar, te estabas precipitando-dijo Gaara serio-y te hubieras arrepentido

Hinata lo miro sonrojada y se tapó con la sábana mientras se encaminaba hacia el

-No me hubiera arrepentido-dijo intentando respirar con normalidad-te quiero

Y empezó a acariciar la cara del pelirrojo, Gaara pasó sus gélidos dedos por el rostro de Hinata

-Voy a coger la bolsa de ropa que trajo ayer Temari mientras tu aprovecha para ducharte

Hinata suspiró, estaba segura de que Gaara la quería, pero también se daba cuenta de que aún conservaba restos de su fría personalidad, podía verlo en sus ojos. Había algo que lo hacía sufrir, era cómo si Gaara la quisiera para el pero a la vez intentase apartarla ¿Qué le ocurría?. Hinata estuvo pensando en eso mientras se duchaba, cogió el albornoz y miró por la puerta

-¿Gaara?

-Aquí tienes la ropa

Gaara le puso una mochila en brazos, Hinata le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

Gaara estaba sentado al pie de la cama recordando lo que había ocurrido y había estado pensando en aquello todo la mañana, por primera vez había dormido después de tantos años sin poder hacerlo y gracias a ella, la única persona que despertaba la humanidad que nunca tuvo ni siquiera cuando era sólo humano, tal vez ella era la indicada, pero…..

-No puedo anteponer mi felicidad a la suya.-murmuró para sí-No puedo hacerle esto y menos cuando van a llegar

-Gaara¿sucede algo?

Gaara la miró, ella lo miraba con las mejillas encendidas con ese color que tanto le gustaba, el la agarró de la cintura y la puso de rodillas en frente suya fijando sus ojos verdes en la nieve infinita de los de ella mirándola tristemente

-No pasa nada-dijo y entonces murmuró-aún no

Hinata abrazó al pelirrojo enterrando la cara en su cuello aspirando el olor que tanto le gustaba.

-Gaara….¿qué me ocultas?

-No puedo estar contigo hasta que sepas las cosas que hice……….y si después quieres seguir o no conmigo……….

-No puedes haber hecho algo tan horrible……..no me lo creo…..

-Escúchame, porque es por tu bien y por el mío

-Puedes decirme cualquier cosa

Gaara la miró tristemente

-¿Podrías soportar saber lo que soy y lo que he hecho?

-Sí-dijo Hinata sinceramente

-Nací en Suna en 1807, mi madre murió al darme a luz y fui criado por mi tío, mis hermanos estuvieron con mi padre. Cuando cumplí diecisiete años fui con mis hermanos de caza, yo era una persona solitaria, seria y no me agradaba estar con la gente. Reconozco que era un chico cruel y mezquino. No hacía otra cosa que despreciar a la gente. Aquel día mis hermanos y yo nos encontramos con lo que parecía una vampiresa, estaba medio muerta y al vernos nos aseguró que nos daría una gran recompensa si la ayudábamos, yo me reí de ella y la torturé mostrándole sangre o pegándole más, me pasé y murió, pero antes de morir nos hecho a mi hermanos y a mi una maldición

Gaara miró a Hinata dubitativo y esta al notar sus dudas le acarició la cara animándolo a continuar.

-Mediante un hechizo encerró a su hijo en mí, dijo que los dos teníamos la misma alma malvada, seré inmortal hasta que Shukaku, el vampiro que hay en mi decida, pero yo debo alimentarme también de sangre para el. Desde entonces el y yo compartimos el mismo odio por todo, acabé matando a mi tío y a mi padre, Kankuro y Temari fueron nombrados mis acompañantes por la vampiro así que estarán tanto tiempo vivos cómo yo lo estea. He vivido asesinando desde el día de mi transformación y jamás estuve arrepentido de mis actos ni de la forma cruel que los cometía

-¿E-Entonces…..lo de aquella gente…..que estaba…..descuartizada…el día anterior a tu llegada...?-Hinata no era capaz de continuar y Gaara asintió

-Fui yo, primero jugué con ellos, después empecé a hacerles cortes, los ahogué en su propia sangre y finalmente los maté. Desde el día que llegué no he vuelto a atacar a nadie. Mi hermana consiguió trabajo en el hospital y me trae bolsas de sangre, a veces Kankuro me lleva para que pueda cazar animales

-¿Dejaste de atacar humanos…..?-preguntó Hinata incrédula

-Por tí-dijo con el semblante serio-supongo que me causaste una gran impresión, Shukaku se enfadó y yo iba a hacerle caso pero empecé a sentir algo extraño al darme cuenta de que posiblemente en mi caza te encontraría a ti

-¿Qué era esa sensación?

-Los humanos lo llamáis miedo

Hinata agachó la mirada, un pasado cómo el de Gaara era difícil de borrar y de perdonar

-¿Me odias?

-No-Hinata acarició la cara de Gaara-nunca podría odiarte, pero lo que has hecho………….

-Es horrible, lo sé por eso sé que no merezco que tú te sacrifiques permaneciendo a mi lado

-Yo…y-yo…quiero estar a tu lad-do

-Hinata……

Gaara y Hinata no se despegaron el uno del otro, Hinata observaba a Gaara a veces un poco triste dado que el miraba a la gente con indiferencia, incluso se diría que con desprecio, aquello entristecía a Hinata. Estaba claro que iba a ser muy difícil que Gaara abandonase todo ese odio que sentía hacia los humanos

-Gaara…sonríe….sonríe, con esa cara de enfadado acabarás espantando a todo el mundo

-A ti no te asusto-dijo y sonrió- no necesito a nadie más

-Pero, estaría bien que superases ese odio que siente hacia la gente-dijo Hinata apretando su mano con fuerza, Gaara empezó a besar su cuello cada vez rozando más sus colmillos con su suave piel

-Tu piel……me gusta-dijo y agarró el cuello de Hinata acariciándolo-es tan suave…nunca había sentido nada semejante

-Gaara, es todo tan extraño….pero aún así esto que siento….es tan agradable……

-Hinata, lo que estuvo a punto de pasar hoy a la mañana……-dijo Gaara sin despegar su nariz y rozando con sus labios el cuello de Hinata-….no quiero….volver a pasarme de esa forma….no anhelo destrozarte la vida

-No me hubieras destrozado nada-dijo Hinata agarrándolo de su jersey-……..tal vez era un poco precipitado, pero no me hubiera arrepentido ni me hubiera asustado

Gaara y Hinata se dirigieron de nuevo a la casa de el y se acostaron abrazados en el sofá

-¿Puedo saber que te ocurrió en la mano?-dijo plantando un beso dulce en la mano donde estaba su cicatriz

Hinata pasó uno de sus níveos dedos por los labios de Gaara y asintió tumbando su cabeza en el pecho de el

-Fue hace nueve años, yo iba con mi madre en el coche, Íbamos discutiendo y ella no vio el coche……ella murió y a mi se me quedó esta cicatriz en la mano

Gaara se fijó de nuevo en la cicatriz y vio que tenía la forma de una estrella de cinco puntos, un pentáculo.

-Lo siento

Gaara besó a Hinata y cómo siempre se aferró a el todo lo fuerte que su débil constitución humana le permitía terminando ambos en la cama de Gaara acariciándose y besándose como por la mañana mientras poco a poco sus ropas se deslizaban por la cama, ella observó su pecho acariciando su firme torso estampando inocentes besos en el arrancando suspiros del joven "vampiro", el acariciaba el vientre plano besando la clavícula de ella encontrando su ropa interior

-No debemos continuar-dijo intentando apartarse pero ella lo aferró con fuerza

-Por favor, estoy segura de lo que voy a hacer

-No me lo merezco-dijo tristemente

-Te amo, Gaara

Y beso los labios de Gaara, este correspondió sabiendo lo que sucedería después


	6. Chapter 6 Mía

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!! En el cap 7 empiezan a complicarse las cosas entre Gaara y Hinata ¿podrán estar juntos? Bueno os dejo el este cap y por favor dejadme REVIEWS!!!! ONEGAI

Cap 6 Mía

Hinata se despertó en una habitación que no conocía, se incorporó en la cama pero al instante se derrumbó sobre ella, sentía su cuerpo magullado cómo si mucha gente la hubiera molido a golpes con palos o algo peor, también sentía cómo si sus sentidos se hubieran trastornado, podía sentirse casi ciega, no olía nada, todo lo que tocaba sentía el tacto mil veces aumentado, su gusto también parecía haber aumentado y su oído pitaba ¿Qué había pasado? Más o menos recordaba lo ocurrido y eso hizo que sintiera un gran dolor en el pecho, entonces algo a su lado empezó a pitar. Hinata se recuperó de la atrofia de sus miembros y se llevó las manos a los oídos buscando de donde venía el pitido

-¡Auch!-gimió de dolor y miró su mano en la que había una aguja atravesando su piel, además de un aparato en su dedo, Hinata siguió el cable y vio una máquina que emitía pitidos estruendosos, Hinata respiró más tranquila y el pitido se amortiguó.

-¿Cómo estas?

Hinata observó a la mujer que acababa de entrar por la puerta, no podía ser mucho mayor que ella: era rubia, de piel blanca, con cuatro coletas y ojos negros. Ella la miró interrogante

-Me llamo Sabaku no Temari, soy la hermana mayor de Gaara-quitó con cuidado la aguja y el aparato de la mano de Hinata- tenía que ponerte esto para controlar a tu corazón, pudo ser peor menos mal que te traté a tiempo

Hinata seguía sin comprender¿por qué decía aquello¿estaba enferma? No recordaba haberse sentido mal sólo recordaba haber estado con Gaara ¿y el donde estaba?

-¿Dónde esta Gaara?

-Esta fuera, era mejor que no entrara hasta que tu estuvieras bien

Gaara estaba fuera y no había dejado de pasear de un lado a otro, nunca había estado tan nervioso ni tan asustado

-¿En qué estabas pensando?

Gaara miró a su hermano y se acercó a la puerta, entonces sonrió al escuchar la voz de Hinata, aún después de lo que le había hecho seguía preocupándose por el

-Gaara, recapacita

-No pienso dejarla, es mía

-Ellos están llegando¿de verdad crees que te permitirán tenerla?

-No la tocarán, es mía-y entonces miró seriamente a Kankuro antes de que este dijera nada-en todos los sentidos es mía, nadie más la tocará

Haces seis horas………..

Gaara besó a Hinata y cómo siempre se aferró a el todo lo fuerte que su débil constitución humana le permitía terminando ambos en la cama de Gaara acariciándose y besándose como por la mañana mientras poco a poco sus ropas se deslizaban por la cama, ella observó su pecho acariciando su firme torso estampando inocentes besos en el arrancando suspiros del joven "vampiro", el acariciaba el vientre plano besando la clavícula de ella encontrando su ropa interior

-No debemos continuar-dijo intentando apartarse pero ella lo aferró con fuerza

-Por favor, estoy segura de lo que voy a hacer

-No me lo merezco-dijo tristemente

-Te amo, Gaara

Y beso los labios de Gaara, este correspondió sabiendo lo que sucedería después. Gaara quitó la camiseta que quedaba, podía fácilmente arrebatarle la ropa que le quedaba pero quería ser lento, miraba el cuerpo casi desnudo de Hinata bajo el suyo, ella lo miraba ruborizada, el ya sólo estaba en ropa interior y comenzó a pasar otra vez sus manos por Hinata, tan sólo sintiendo su tacto, su calor, su olor……bajó su cara y cubrió el cuerpo de ella de besos que profundizaba poco a poco, escuchando los gemidos con los que ella pronunciaba su nombre cada vez más insistente

"Tan suave…" pensó Gaara rozando con sus colmillos la piel de Hinata "Mía"

Gaara empezó a gemir al sentir a Hinata acariciar y besar su cuerpo, ella notaba su corazón palpitar en sus sienes pero no quería dejar de sentir aquel calor tan reconfortante que la alteraba de mil formas distintas, sus sentidos se exaltaban con las acciones de Gaara, se sentía mareada al borde del colapso, entonces vio el cuerpo desnudo de Gaara ante sus ojos, se había quedado sin nada de ropa, ella sintió cómo acariciaba su cuerpo y notó que ella estaba también completamente desnuda ¿en qué momento la había desnudado por completo? Entonces Gaara la recostó en la cama, acomodándose entre sus piernas y entró. Dolía mucho, casi le dieron ganas de llorar pero poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo siendo sustituido por un gran calor que provenía de sus entrañas cómo fuego líquido y se sorprendía oír la voz de Gaara llamándola con gemidos, no podía ser que alguien cómo el la necesitase de esa forma, era demasiado bueno

Hinata se abrazó a el y empezó a gemir rodeando con sus piernas las caderas de Gaara, el sentía a Shukaku disfrutar de lo que el y Hinata estaban compartiendo, el empezaba a gemir con más fuerza y sujetaba a Hinata con sus manos tocandola más insitentemente, dejando marcas rojas con sus manos, estaba ardiendo pero todavía faltaba algo ¿qué podía ser? Entonces Hinata se humedeció absorbiéndole a el su vida y gritó su nombre, Gaara embistió en ella por última vez antes de gritar su nombre.

Gaara la abrazó atrayéndola hacia el, aspiró su olor besando su cuello

"_Sangre"_

"No"

"_Ya has hecho lo que necesitabas, ahora me darme a mí lo que necesito" _

"Jamás"

-Te amo, Hinata-dijo Gaara apartando la boca de su cuello "¿Me oyes? No permitiré que la toques, es mía" Shukaku se revolvió en su interior pero volvió a relajarse "_Nuestra"_ Gaara respiró más tranquilo "_¿Qué harías si le pasará algo?" _"Me mato"

"_Entonces más te vale darte prisa" _Gaara miró a Hinata, levantó la sábana y vio que su cuerpo tenía marcas rojizas, además no sentía su corazón latir

-¡Hinata no!

Rápidamente vistió a Hinata y salió de casa iba a dirigirse al hospital pero de pronto apareció Temari

-Creí que habías dejado de atacar humanos-dijo al ver el cuerpo de Hinata pero el parecía demasiado nervioso incluso asustado-¿Dónde vas?

-¡Al hospital!

Entonces Temari agarró el cuerpo de Hinata, Gaara entró en cólera pero Temari sujetó delante de ella el cuerpo de Hinata y Gaara se calmó

-Ella no-murmuró

Temari entonces se encaminó velozmente a su casa y dejó el cuerpo de Hinata en la cama

-¡Kankuro!

Temari ordenó a Kankuro que fuera a escondidas al hospital y cogiera los aparatos necesarios mientras ella realizaba masajes en el pecho de Hinata intentando reanimarla, Kankuro llegó con los aparatos y en un momento Hinata volvía a estar estable

-Está dormida, no fue un infarto cosa que me sorprende-dijo mientras observaba a su hermano que ante sus palabras se sorprendió-se quedó sin aire y ese le ocasionó un pequeño paro cardíaco por lo que no habrá daños que lamentar

Seis horas después………..

-Quiero verla-dijo mirando a Temari que salía por la puerta-ahora

No era una petición, eso ella lo sabía su hermano estaba últimamente tan extraño, ya no mataba gente y se mostraba mucho más humano menos antisocial, se había sorprendido tanto cuando pidió que llamara al padre de la chica y ahora esto. Gaara ya no era el mismo

-Está despierta, si quieres entra

Gaara entró silenciosamente en la habitación y antes de que Hinata reaccionara estaba sentado a su lado

-Hola Itoshina

Gaara curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa y cogió su mano besándola

-No debí hacer el amor contigo, me has dado un susto de muerte

-No estoy arrepentida, sólo un poco avergonzada

-¿Avergonzada?-preguntó mirandola con curiosidad

-Sí….por reaccionar así después de abrazarme a ti…..y…y….tu…diciendome….que me amabas

-Con todo mi ser…-y volvió a besar su mano- aguantaste bastante para ser humana

-Hubiera deseado aguantar lo suficiente-musitó avergonzada

-Para mí fue más que suficiente, por primera vez en mis 200 años me he sentido vivo tan sólo porque estabas cerca de mí y anoche esto…..es más de lo que nadie ha hecho por mí y más de lo que merezco

-No entiendo lo que dices-dijo Hinata incorporándose y lo miró fijamente-no entiendo por qué estas agradecido…..y-yo no tengo….nada que darte….p-para retenerte…..

El la miró con el ceño fruncido cómo si le pareciera incomprensible lo que estaba diciendo

-Existes-dijo acariciando su cara-eso es lo que me retiene

Hinata se ruborizó

-P-Pero hay chicas más…..

-Sólo tu

-N-no….puedo…c-comprender por qué me…has elegido a mí….

Entonces Gaara la besó interrumpiéndola, Hinata acarició su pelo rojo

-Eres mía-dijo rozando sus labios con los de ella

-Te amo, Gaara-entonces Hinata lo miró suplicante y el comprendió

Entonces Gaara se acostó con ella en la cama sentándola encima de sus rodillas y volviendo a arroparla con las mantas

-¿Mejor así?-dijo besando su pelo

-Mejor que nunca- dijo escuchando los latidos de su corazón

-Te amo, Hinata

Kankuro apareció al lado de Temari y le comunicó lo que acababa de descubrir, Temari abrió la puerta de la habitación de golpe

-¡Están aquí, Gaara!

Gaara miró horrorizado a Hinata que no comprendía lo que pasaba

-¿Gaara?

-Tengo que llevarte a tu casa

Entonces una voz estruendosa sonó al otro lado del pasillo

-¿Dónde está Sabaku no Gaara?

Continuará ...

Nota de la autora: Itoshina quiere decir amado


	7. Chapter 7 Protegiéndote

Gracias por los REVIEWS!!! voy a poner los episodios hasta el final! dejenme REVIEWS!!!

Cap 7 Protegiéndote

Gaara se tensó al oír aquella voz y antes de que Hinata reaccionara iba a toda velocidad en brazos de Gaara, ella lo miró aunque el mantenía su semblante inexpresivo podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Hinata cuando Gaara la dejó en su cuarto

-Tengo que esconderte-dijo bajando las persianas y la tomó de los hombros-escúchame atentamente quiero que te duches muchas veces hasta que quedes bien llena del olor del jabón

-¿Pero por qué?

-En el momento en que fuiste mía te dejé marcada con mi olor dentro de ti, es imposible quitarlo pero puede ocultarse poniendo otro olor más fuerte-hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos concentrado- me tengo que ir ahora no puedo explicarte más y procura que nadie vea las marcas que te dejé

Entonces desapareció por la puerta, Hinata no fue hasta la puerta, ya sabía que el se había ido, cogió su ropa y fue al baño, después de cinco duchas se sentía bastante mareada por el olor del jabón pero si Gaara se lo había dicho era por algo

"¿De quien sería esa voz?" se preguntó mientras se secaba el pelo, había comprado que en su cuerpo había varias zonas que tenían las marcas de los dedos de Gaara por no hablar de las marcas de las succiones de su boca, afortunadamente las manos y el cuello estaban libres de ellas por lo que no tendría problemas para ocultarlas, excepto las de la frente que ni siquiera las tapaba el flequillo, no eran muchas pero si muy visibles. Hinata se dirigió al armario y cogió un jersey azul claro flojo y un gorro azul, desgraciadamente todos sus jerseys de cuello alto estaban para lavar así que no le quedaba otra opción, acabó de vestirse cuando oyó un ruido procedente de abajó

El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, Gaara nunca hace ruido así que el no podía ser, tal vez su hermana Hanabi, no era domingo y hoy estaba de excursión

-¿Hinata?

Ella respiró tranquila al reconocer la voz de su padre

-¿Si, papa?

-Baja un momento

Hinata bajó a rastras por las escaleras, en el salón estaba su padre pero no estaba sólo un hombre alto con el negro, ojos avinagrados y piel blanca estaba sentado tomando un café con su padre, Hiashi al verla se levantó y se acercó a ella para llevarla hasta el sofá

-¿Lo has pasado bien con tu amiga?

-Sí, muy bien-contestó rápidamente, para su padre ella había estado estos últimos días con una amiga

-Te presento a Orochimaru Hebi, un compañero de trabajo-el hombre se levantó y estrechó la mano de Hinata-esta es mi hija mayor Hinata

-Es un placer

Hinata sintió un escalofrío al oír el siseo de su voz frío e implacable como el de una serpiente a punto de atacar, tal vez no era una mala persona pero no quería seguir cerca de el más tiempo

-¿Vas a salir, hija?

-Sí….no….no lo sé-Hinata tenía la sensación de que era mejor no revelar nada delante de aquel hombre que la analizaba-no estoy muy segura de lo que haré

Y se fue antes de que a su padre se le diera por preguntarle por Temari, era mejor hablar poco delante de ese Orochimaru o eso sentía Hinata

Gaara estaba en la casa de sus hermanos y miraba desafiante a la gente que tenía enfrente

-Sigues tan silencioso como siempre Gaara-dijo el chico sonriéndole- pero esto es algo que me tiene completamente sorprendido-a continuación le enseñó una bolsa de sangre de las que tenía en la nevera-¿desde cuando prefieres esto a la carne y a la sangre humana?

Gaara permaneció en silencio y vigilante mientras Kankuro se levantó y le arrebató la bolsa de sangre

-No tenemos por qué explicar los hábitos de Gaara a la hora de alimentarse, Deidara

-No me digas que nos ha hecho caso y ha dejado de cazar humanos-dijo y sonrió de forma macabra-nosotros queríamos que Gaara cazara humanos malvados con nosotros, no que dejase de cazarlos. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No-dijo Gaara y miró fríamente al resto de los que acompañaban a Deidara

-Tu siempre igual, que si sí que si no. ¡Venga hombre contesta con un poco más de alegría!-dijo el joven de la mascara naranja con el pelo negro

-Cállate, Tobi-dijo Deidara- como podéis ver Tobi sigue igual que siempre

-¡Es que siempre tenéis que hacer de todo un drama, no entiendo por qué tenemos que estar tan serios!-dijo riendo-y tu Deidara como no te relajes el trabajo te matará

Entonces empezó a reírse, algunos de los miembros que lo acompañaban soltaron hicieron una mueca de sonrisa pero pronto volvieron a su estado serio

-Por cierto¿por qué dejaste de atacar humanos?

-No es asunto tuyo, Sasori-dijo Kankuro tensándose

-No estaba hablando contigo, te recuerdo que sólo eres un acompañante por lo tanto prescindible-dijo poniéndose en pie

-Calma no nos alteremos, somos vampiros y acompañantes civilizados-dijo uno muy alto con los ojos negros como los de un tiburón

-Ha empezado el, Kisame-dijo Sasori frotándose con rabia su pelo anaranjado y se volvió a sentar

-Kisame y yo somos acompañantes de Sasori y Deidara si algo sale mal ya sabéis lo que pasará-dijo uno de los que se mantenían de pie

-Itachi tiene razón, habíamos venido aquí para matar a Gaara pero cómo ha dejado de atacar humanos

-Eso no lo exculpa de los inocentes que ha matado-dijo Itachi mirándolo seriamente

Gaara lo miraba impasible, lo que único que le importaba es que no supieran que había quebrantado las reglas más importantes por las que matarían a Hinata

-Veo que ya estáis aquí-dijo un hombre con el cabello largo y oscuro entonces vio a Gaara y frunció el ceño-¿Qué hace todavía vivo?

-En el último mes y medio no ha matado a nadie y se alimenta de bolsas de donantes. No sabemos que hacer, Orochimaru

-Las ordenes del Líder fueron exactas: matarlo-entonces el semblante de Orochimaru cambió a una sonrisa glacial- He encontrado un miembro perfecto para el Akatsuki. Tiene potencial y el Líder está de acuerdo conmigo

Entonces todos los miembros centraron su atención en Orochimaru

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Temari

-Es rara la vez que el líder y Orochimaru dicen que alguien tiene potencial, sólo escuché decir eso de Itachi y de Gaara

-No habíamos visto a nadie tan prometedor desde Gaara e Itachi, imaginad las posibilidades cuando sea una de los nuestros

Entonces Gaara dejó de respirar al oír decir "una"

-¿De quién se trata?

Los labios de Orochimaru se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras pronunciaba casi de forma teatral-Hyuga Hinata

Hinata se sintió terriblemente mal, tenía un mal presentimiento que no lograba calmar y ese presentimiento tenía que ver con el joven de cabellos rojos, sabía que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrirle y no sabía cómo podía ayudarlo, tampoco sabía si debía salir o no de la casa, entonces un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y miró hacia la puerta que continuaba cerrada sin percatarse de la sombra que se movía cerca de ella, Hinata sintió algo horrible y giró el pomo de la puerta

El gruñido de un animal se extendió por toda la sala, todos miraron a Gaara que se había levantado y estaba en pose de ataque

-No te vamos a matar, aún no por lo menos así que relájate-dijo Sasori

Pero antes de que nadie dijera nada Gaara había desaparecido, iba a toda velocidad esperando encontrarla a tiempo, y cayó encima de Hinata

-¡Gaara!-exclamó Hinata sonrojada por la posición, el la levantó y la miró fijamente

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí¿por qué?

Gaara no contestó y la abrazó protegiéndola mientras observaba su habitación atentamente y entonces su rostro adquirieron rasgos fieros

-Ha estado aquí. Maldición

Hinata lo miró preocupada y el se dio la vuelta observándola con atención

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí-dijo acariciando cara

-¿Por qué¿Qué está sucediendo?

-No puedo explicártelo aún, es posible que ya esten viniendo

-Debo matarte, has quebrantado la regla más importante

Gaara y Hinata se dieron la vuelta y vieron a un hombre oculto por una máscara, Gaara puso a Hinata detrás suyo y le enseñó los colmillos preparado para transformarse

-Sabes que no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mí chiquillo, no hagas esto más difícil

-No me importa morir-dijo Gaara mirándolo amenazador-pero si la toques juro que te perseguiré hasta el mismo infierno para darte muerte

-Después de lo que le has hecho sólo le damos dos opciones: transformarla o matarla.

-No la tocaréis, es mía

En el instante en la habitación de Hinata estaban los vampiros que antes estaban en la casa de los hermanos de Gaara, Hinata se abrazó más fuerte a el al reconocer a uno de ellos

-Ese Orochimaru trabaja con mi padre-le dijo asustada

-Hola Hinata-chan-la saludó Orochimaru-Me muero por probar el sabor de tu sangre

Todo pasó muy rápido: Gaara soltó un bramido y saltó sobre Orochimaru pero una gran serpiente rodeaba por su cuerpo asfixiándolo

-Gaara-gimoteó Hinata intentando ir hacia él, pero Deidara la agarró

-Es tu turno, pequeña

Deidara la agarró sin esfuerzo aunque ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas y se la llevó

-¡HINATAAAA!

Continuará


	8. Chapter 8 Fuera de control

Graciaas por los reviews!!!!nos estamos acercando al final de la historia!!! aqui os dejo el siguiente cap!!!disfrutenlo y dejenme más reviews!!! onegai

Cap 8 Fuera de control

-Es inútil que te resistas-siseó cruelmente Orochimaru-tu amiguita ya debe de estar muerta

Gaara luchaba en vano contra la serpiente que lo apretaba más y más, la serpiente abrió su boca lista para cernirse sobre Gaara y devorarlo en un suspiro, tan sólo espera a que Orochimaru hiciera un movimiento, el miraba divertido a Gaara que parecía enfurecer cada vez más

-Es divertido¿qué ha sido de aquel Gaara que no mostraba sus emociones?-dijo sonriendo de forma escalofriante, el vio que Gaara ya estaba derrotado-supongo que follarte a esa zorrita te ha vuelto débil

-No te atrevas a llamarla así

Orochimaru fijó su vista en el curvando sus labios en una sonrisa cruel

-¿Sino qué¿Me matarás?-y rió acercándose a su oído-voy a matarte y después disfrutaré encargándome de ella….cada noche….

Orochimaru hizo un gesto a la serpiente para que se comiera a Gaara, pero al ver que no ocurría nada se dio la vuelta y descubrió a su serpiente descuartizada y lo que ya era el mismo Shukaku en persona echándole las zarpas encima

-¡¿Cómo es posible…..

El cuarto se llenó de sangre en pocos minutos. En otro lugar Hinata despertaba confusa, se veía en una habitación oscura en la que no había ventana, ella tanteaba hasta que tocó lo que parecía ser el pomo de una puerta, lo giró una y otra vez pero nada, estaba encerrada, Hinata aporreó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, ella se sentía mal. ¿Qué le habían hecho a Gaara¿Por qué estaba ahí encerrada¿Qué querían de ella¿Su familia estaría bien?

Hinata se sentó ocultando su cabeza entre sus brazos

-Gaara ven pronto, por favor. Estoy asustada

El Akatsuki se encontraba en una gran sala discutiendo

-Todos vemos la situación

-Es una lástima lo de Gaara, era uno de los más poderosos

-Ha quebrantado dos reglas, una era nada de matar inocentes y la otra nada de enamorarse de humanos

-Bueno realmente ella va a ser una de los nuestros así que teóricamente no es humana

-Tal vez, pero lo más probable es que hayamos encontrado a la portadora perfecta para el

-¿Tú crees? No creo que sea lo bastante buena

-He sentido su poder, es más que perfecta

Todos callaron al oír la voz del Líder y lo miraron atentamente

-Gaara no está muerto, vendrá a buscarla

-Gaara jamás sintió nada por nadie-dijo Itachi-dudo que le importe esta humana

-Bueno, discrepo respecto a eso-dijo Deidara-tengo un gran olfato por lo que he podido sentir muy marcado su olor en ella, estoy seguro de que es su compañera

-Dí lo que quieras porque te equivocas, esa chica no puede librar a Gaara de su maldición-afirmó Sasori-Gaara no ha derramado ni una lágrima por ella

-Basta de charlas y realicemos el ritual para trasladar su espíritu a ella

Gaara por su parte buscaba el rastro de Hinata por todas partes, cómo último recurso decidió ir a su casa a obtener algo de ayuda y encontró a Temari y a Kankuro atados

-Gaara-dijo Temari acariciándose sus muñecas enrojecidas-¿Pu….puedes…..controlarte…en ese estado….?

Gaara que seguía con la apariencia de Shukaku la miró sin expresión

-Vamos a buscarla

-Pe…pero Ga…..Gaara ellos nos estarán esperando

-Vamos

Y sin decir más se encaminó a toda velocidad con Temari y Kankuro siguiéndolo

-Ir sin un plan es un suicidio-dijo Temari

-Sí, pero dejar que la única que puede salvar a Gaara muera también lo es-dijo Kankuro

La puerta se abrió apareciendo Deidara y Tobi, Hinata pudo verlos a través de la débil luz que aparecía por la puerta abierta, ella se echó para atrás todo lo que pudo buscando en la oscuridad de su habitación un lugar donde esconderse, ellos la miraron seriamente, Hinata los miraba entornando los ojos intentando verlos mejor pero el haber estado horas en aquel cuarto oscuro había dañado sus ojos.

-Hemos venido a sacarte de aquí-dijo Deidara

-¿Qué le habéis hecho a Gaara?-preguntó ella mientras la agarraban de las muñecas

Ellos siguieron callados pero Hinata se arrodilló intentando resistirse, ellos la miraron de forma glacial

-Gaara, por favor….decidme qué le habéis hecho-gimió ella

-Está muerto-dijo Tobi-enamorado de una humana, eso fue lo que reventó nuestra paciencia

Hinata calló ante esas palabras y pareció cobrar una gran fuerza

-¡No¡No!-gritó ella revolcándose de dolor-¡No puede estar muerto¡No!

Hinata golpeó y pataleó con todas sus fuerzas a Tobi y Deidara los cuales los miraba cómo si nada

-¡Dejadme¡Estáis mintiéndome!

Entonces Tobi se agachó y la miró compasivamente

-Escucha Gaara había matado inocentes y por si fuera poco estaba contigo, una humana. No tuvimos más remedio que matarlo

-Vosotros no le conocéis cómo yo, sé que vendrá a buscarme-dijo levantándose con fuerza y cayó inconsciente

Deidara iba a decir algo cuando Tobi le agarró

-Déjala soñar, necesitará vivir de alguna manera mientras lo lleve dentro

Deidara se limitó a asentir mientras se la llevaban para poder empezar el ritual, en la sala todos los vampiros llevaban la capa impecable, en el suelo había dibujado un gran pentáculo pintado en el suelo

-¿Seguro que ella es la portadora adecuada?-preguntó Kisame

-¿Has visto la cicatriz de su mano?-preguntó Itachi- la ha elegido y más nos vale respetar su voluntad, además en caso de que no sobreviva será mejor así, después de todo nadie debe saber de nuestra existencia

Colocaron a la chica en el centro del pentáculo y se posicionaron haciendo una serie de gestos con las manos mientras recitaban algo en una lengua desconocida, algo empezó a revolverse en una vasija de cristal, entonces todos se retiraron y ese algo rompió en mil pedazos la vasija observando desde el aire el cuerpo inmóvil de Hinata y formó una cara mostrando una sonrisa sádica listo para atacar

Gaara se adentró a toda velocidad en el edificio abandono con sus hermanos siguiéndolo, los del Akatsuki lo miraron sorprendido y antes de que pudieran reaccionar Gaara los había apresado con su arena y los dejó inconscientes

-¿No los matarás?-preguntó Kankuro

Gaara no se detuvo a hablar había olido a Hinata y olía sangre, eso lo preocupó y lo enfureció aún más, al entrar a la sala encontró la escena más horrorosa que había visto en su vida, sentía caerse a cachos y se acercó arrastrando los pies, observándola sin mediar palabra…….el cuerpo de Hinata yacía en medio de un charco de sangre

Continuará


	9. Chapter 9 No viviré sin ella

Gracias a todos por los Reviews!!! espero que os guste la continuación, tal vez os llevéis una sorpresa con Hinata y es que yo siempre me pregunté que pasaría si hubiera sido ella

Cap 9 No viviré sin ella

Gaara recogió el cuerpo de Hinata en medio del charco de sangre y se la llevó al hospital, los médicos observaban a Hinata tristemente y no sabían cómo decírselo al joven pelirrojo que los miraba insistentemente

-Intentaremos salvarla….-dijeron intentando convencer a Gaara

Gaara aguardaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro por la sala observando a gente herida gente que iba para quirófano, etc…………

Hinata no hacía más que luchar por respirar, pero la sangre en su boca se lo impedía, los médicos la anestesiaron, preparándose para operar

-Doctor….esta niña….no tiene posibilidades de sobrevivir

-Tal vez….pero usted no ha visto al joven de ahí fuera

El Shukaku dentro de el clamaba la sangre de la gente del hospital, eso es lo que hubiera pasado en otro tiempo pero ahora Shukaku también estaba silencioso preocupado por el bienestar de la joven, Gaara tenía la remota esperanza de que el aceptase a Hinata cómo su pareja y al parecer así lo había

-¡Hinata!

Gaara levantó la vista para encontrarse con Hiashi Hyuga y Hanabi, Gaara podía sentir su miedo y lo reconocía a la perfección porque era el mismo que el estaba sintiendo, no quería perder a Hinata

-Señor Hyuga

El señor Hyuga fue con Hanabi hacia el y lo abrazó agradecido

-Una de las enfermeras me dijo que trajiste a mi hija, gracias ¡muchas gracias!

-Señor Hyuga….yo….yo soy el novio de Hinata

Hiashi lo miró palideciendo y se sentó en una silla cercana, llevándose las manos a la cabeza intentando respirar

"_Eso no es buena señal"_ dijo Shukaku, Gaara empezó a ponerse nervioso, Hinata estaba entre la vida y la muerte y su padre acababa de sufrir un colapso al enterarse de que era su novio.

-Hina y yo planeábamos decírselo hoy pero cuando fui a buscarla la encontré así y yo…yo…

-Entiendo

Hiashi miro atentamente al joven de cabellos rojos que lo miraba nervioso

-¿La quieres?

-No. La amo

Hiashi cerró los ojos y suspiró, se levantó de su asiento y le tendió la mano, Gaara la estrechó con fuerza

"_Un problema menos" _Gaara afirmó, no se preocuparía por el Akatsuki hasta que Hinata se salvara pero si no lo hacía el Akatsuki sufriría las consecuencias y luego le tocaría a el, entonces Gaara vio a Temari y a Kankuro mirarlo y corrieron hacia el

-¡¿Cómo esta Hinata?!

-La operación acaba de empezar-susurró abatido

Kankuro y Temari observaron al hombre y a la niña que estaban al lado de Gaara y comprendieron que se trataba de la familia de Hinata, se sentaron al lado de Gaara y Kankuro habló de forma que sólo Gaara y Temari los pudieran oír

-Hemos podido matar a Sasori y a Deidara pero los otros se nos han escapado estaban malheridos seguramente tardarán en recuperarse, no será difícil rastrearlos y rematarlos

-¿Hinata-chan sobrevivirá?

-Los médicos creen que no, pude verlo en sus rostros…….

Temari y Kankuro recordaban el rostro de Gaara desde que era niño y por primera vez vieron una lágrima rodar por su mejilla y el efímero olor de la sal apoderarse de sus ojos cristalizados

-S-Si ella no sobreviviese, qué harías

-No estoy dispuesto a vivir sin ella

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Gaara Gaara por favor no puedes pensar en serio……

-No puedo concebir un mundo en el que ella no exista

-Bu…bueno y de todas formas ¿cómo piensas hacerlo?

-Esperaba que vosotros me ayudaseis

Temari y Kankuro se le quedaron mirando con la boca abierta

-Ni lo pienses

-Jamás

-Entonces yo mismo me las arreglaré, después de todo pude hacerme este Kanji

-Concentrémonos en que Hinata-chan se ponga bien-dijo Temari dando palmadas en el hombro a su hermano pequeño el cual la miró con agradecimiento

"Es más humano de lo que jamás había sido"pensó asombrada "Hinata tienes que salvarte tu misma ahora que lo has salvado a el……gracias por hacerlo llorar"

En el quirófano se oían los ruidos de los instrumentos pasar de unas manos a otras, las enfermeras los pasaban a los médicos, se oía cada gota de sudor que caía por la frente y las enfermeras secándolas, atentos a su trabajo y a los suaves pitidos que daba la máquina

-Tijeras-pidió uno de los médicos

-Visión-pidió otro

-Bisturí-susurró otro

-Esponja

Entonces empezaron a coserla terminando a los pocos minutos, ellos habían hecho lo que habían podido con su temple de acero, todo dependía de Hinata pero los nervios de acero se debilitaban al ver que la joven se mantenía levemente estabilizada, pero todos sabía que la vida de Hinata pendía de un hilo, las parcas ya estaban en algún lugar del inframundo sujetando firmemente el hilo de vida de Hinata, observando a través del único ojo que poseían los esfuerzos de Hinata por sobrevivir, entonces la más anciana de todas cogió unas tijeras melladas dirigiéndose al hilo de Hinata

-Gaara….-susurró a través de la mascara de oxígeno-…..te amo…..

Entonces el hilo cayó al suelo cortado, el pitido de la máquina empezó a hacerse más seguido mostrando que a Hinata no le latía el corazón y su vida poco a poco se iba agotando

-¡Rápido las planchas!

Uno de los médicos las cogió y las posicionó sobre el pecho de Hinata

-¡Carguen!

Las planchas impactaron sobre el pecho de Hinata sin efecto, el médico volvió a alzar las planchas

-¡Carguen!

Hinata sentía algo tronar dentro de su cuerpo, no sabía muy bien donde estaba, tan sólo podía ver paredes tenuemente iluminadas con teas encendidas. Sentía las gotas de humedad caer sus propios pies estaban mojados por el pequeño río en el que estaba, afortunadamente el agua sólo le llegaba por los tobillos y caminó despistadamente por las galerías

-¡Gaara¡¿Dónde estas?!-preguntó asustada

Su voz resonó por el eco en todo el pasillo.

-Grrrrrrrrrrr

Hinata dio un paso atrás

-Rarrrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhh

Hinata notaba sus piernas temblar pero siguió adelante apoyándose en las paredes no muy segura de querer avanzar pero algo le decía que podía ir allí, que no debía tener miedo de lo que fuese que estaba oyendo

-Riarrrrrrrrrrrghhh grrrrrrr

Los aullidos empezaron a apaciguarse a medida que se iba acercando al lugar de donde procedían, Hinata escuchó lo que parecían ser arañazos en las paredes y llegó

Era un cuarto mucho más grande que los demás y mejor iluminado, Hinata vio una jaula donde había una gran reja, pero no pudo vislumbrar nada a través de la reja, era todo oscuridad, Hinata se sorprendió al ver a gente allí: llevaban capuchas negras, Hinata reconoció las túnicas negras con nubes rojas que llevaban los vampiros que buscaban a Gaara, le llamó la atención ver que parecían ser todas chicas, Hinata no podía ver la cara debido a su capucha pero pudo ver que tenían las manos cruzadas a modo de rezo y susurraban en voz baja al unísono

-_Lo han encerrado….y quiere estarlo……..quiere devorarla……..lo han encerrado……y quiere estarlo……quiere devorarla_

-Perdonad

_-Sangre inocente fue derramada…….el condenado ha llorado……Sangre inocente ha sido derramada……….el condenado ha llorado………cruel castigo……para el cruel demonio _

Hinata sentía escalofríos ante las palabras que decían a pesar de que no sabía nada de lo que hablaban

-_Lo han encerrado….y quiere estarlo……..quiere devorarla……..lo han encerrado……y quiere estarlo……quiere devorarla_

-¿A quién quiere devorar?

Entonces todos los presentes se giraron en torno a ella y se bajaron la capucha, Hinata al ver sus caras ahogó un grito, sus caras eran idénticas a la suya

-_A ti_-dijeron y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro

Hinata observó el interior de la jaula acercándose con precaución cuando una guerra que salía de los barrotes apareció intentando atraparla, entonces vio unos enormes ojos rojos y una sonrisa llena de colmillos

-Sé bienvenida joven Hinata

Continuará……..

Sé que si os dais cuenta de quien es tambien os parecerá irreal, pero ¿a que sería curioso que le hubiera tocado a ella?

Dejenme más Reviews onegai!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10 Sorpresas

Gracias por los reviews!!!!!!!!!ahora todo se complica para la pareja!!!!! Y por favor dejadme REVIEWS!!!!!ONEGAI!!!!!!!

_Cap 10: Sorpresas _

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Hinata intentando ver en la oscuridad de la jaula-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Soy Kyubi-susurró con voz escalofriante-y tu y yo somos inseparables porque somos la misma persona

-¿Qué?

Mientras en el hospital el médico cubría el rostro de Hinata y luego se dirigía hacia la sala de espera

-¿Familiares de Hyuga Hinata?

-¡Soy su padre!-Gritó Hiashi poniéndose de pie-¿Qué ha pasado?

El médico bajó la vista intentando buscar las palabras cuando de repente Gaara se levantó fijando su vista en el y entonces salió corriendo

-¡Gaara, espera¡No hagas una locura!-dijo Kankuro corriendo atrás de el con Temari

Hiashi calló en la sala sintiendo que iba a darle un infarto

-Papá….

Hiashi levantó la vista sorprendido y contempló a su hija saliendo del quirófano con los otros médicos intentando detenerla

-Por favor señorita, acuéstese

-No está en condiciones de moverse

-¡Hija!

-¡Hermanita!

Hiashi y Hanabi abrazaron a Hinata con fuerza, ella los abrazó con fuerza abriendo los ojos buscando al pelirrojo con la mirada

-¿Dónde esta Gaara?

-Ha salido, no te preocupes por eso ahora-dijo Hiashi-debes descansar, seguro que pronto regresará

Hinata de todas formas no se sentía tranquila, tenía un horrible presentimiento sobre Gaara y deseaba verlo cuánto antes

-Gaara…….-susurró

Hinata estuvo una semana en el hospital intentando levantarse continuamente para ir a buscar a Gaara pero los médicos no se lo permitían, ella por más que llamase a Gaara el no respondía al teléfono, Hinata se preocupaba cada vez más cuando la última semana de hospital vino uno de sus compañeros a visitarlo

-Naruto-kun….¿Qué haces aquí?

Naruto la miraba serio algo poco habitual en el, que llegaba a ser preocupante, Naruto se sentó en la cama a su lado

-¿Ya…ya te quitaron los puntos?

-Sí-contestó feliz-hoy volveré a casa¿has visto a Gaara?

Naruto tragó saliva sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara

-Hinata….Gaara se ha ido….-dijo intentando escoger las palabras-…fuimos a buscarlo para exigirle que al menos viniera a verte una vez…

-¿Y?

-Una chica abrió la puerta, tenía el pelo negro dijo llamarse Karin y que era la……la….-Naruto bajó la vista sin atreverse a continuar entonces sintió la mano de Hinata sobre la suya animándolo a continuar

-Yo….no sé cómo….decírtelo

Hinata sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho notando un horrible presentimiento, tragó saliva cerrando los ojos con fuerza

-Prefiero que seas tu el que me lo diga

Naruto la miró tristemente y lo dijo

-La prometida de Gaara

Hinata sintió que no respiraba, empezaba a notar un agujero en el pecho y estaba a punto de desmayarse "La prometida de Gaara"……..aquello tenía que ser una horrible pesadilla, Gaara se lo hubiera contado, no se hubiera callado algo así

-Hay más…..

Kami¡¿Todavía más?!

-Dijo que la boda con Gaara sería pasado mañana y que dejaramos de molestarla, tenía una piel pálida cómo la de un muerto

Hinata comprendió en seguida, aquella Karín era una vampiro y ella no podía competir con la belleza sobrenatural que esa debía tener

-Hinata…

-Déjame sola por favor

Naruto desapareció dejando sola a Hinata quien derramó unas escasas lágrimas por sus mejillas

"Me ha engañado cómo a una tonta" pensó apretando sus puños con fuerza, entonces sintió cómo el vampiro se revolvía furioso dentro de ella pidiendo sangre y destrucción, pero ella se mantuvo quieta meditando la situación

-Enséñame a usar tus habilidades-susurró

-¿Estas preparada? Je, lo estas haciendo por despecho 

Hinata entrecerró los ojos tristemente, en cierta medida buscaba el entrenamiento para no pensar en Gaara y por la otra el kyubi tenía razón, lo hacía por despecho. Hinata también debía rehacer su vida pero no se atrevía con un humano, en ese momento entendió por qué Gaara dijo que no quería destrozar su vida

-Me alegra ver que te encuentras mejor, Hinata-sama. Los demás se alegraran de saberlo

Hinata estuvo a punto de gritar al ver a Sasori sentado a su lado cogiendo su mano

-No te alteres, te aseguro que la mala impresión que tienes de nosotros es sólo una terrible equivocación

-¿Entonces?

-He pedido al líder que me dejara ver cómo te encontrabas y si estabas en situación de contarte lo que ocurrió

-Soy toda oídos

Al día siguiente Hinata ponía un jersey negro con dibujos de nubes rojas, unos pantalones vaqueros azules claro que se ajustaban a su cintura y se aflojaban de rodilla para abajo ocultando sus botas negras con plataforma (cómo las sandalias de sakura en la temporada shippudden), entonces sintió alguien acercarse

-Adelante

Sasori entró en la habitación

-Me has oído antes de llegar, veo que tus sentidos se van agudizando cada vez más¿estas lista?

Hinata se puso su gorro negro asintiendo con la cabeza y cogió su bolso para ir a su casa

-Mi familia

-Esta enterada de tu nueva situación, serán tus acompañantes. Les costó un poco aceptarlo pero ya esta arreglado-dijo Sasori en tono monótono

-¿Para que sirven los acompañantes?

-Son los encargados de controlar los impulsos asesinos, pueden ser asignados o simplemente escogidos por el vampiro. Son humanos pero se les da poder para frenar a los vampiros. ¿Me sigues?

Hinata asintió procesando la información todo lo velozmente que podía y recordó con dolor a Gaara

-Pero no siempre somos frenados

-Eso es cierto-dijo Sasori con una media sonrisa-en ocasiones el acompañante teme tanto al vampiro que no puede frenarlo

Hinata bajó la vista jugando con sus dedos, se mordió el labio deseando que el agujero de su pecho dejara de doler

-Por esto una de nuestras normas es no enamorarnos de los humanos

Hinata lo miró interrogativa y Sasori la miró comprensivamente

-Sabemos de unos pocos casos anteriores el dolor que provoca el amor de un vampiro en un humano, en la mayoría de los casos se suicidan por eso se instauró esa norma

-¿Pero por qué proteger humanos?

-¿Por que los perros protegen a los humanos?, la respuesta es sencilla, se trata de supervivencia-dijo Sasori con una expresión divertida al ver el desconcierto de Hinata- los humanos crecen y se convierten en médicos, abogados, profesores. Todas esas profesiones nos ayudan de una u otra manera: Los médicos con las donaciones de órganos y sangre, incluso salvando la vida a futuros portadores cómo lo eres tú

Hinata frunció el ceño y poco a poco fue comprendiendo

-Los profesores nos ayudan a comprender cómo reaccionen nuestros miembros más jóvenes en un ambiente de estudio repleto de "presas"

Hinata sintió un escalofrío, al oír esas palabras y se preocupó al darse cuenta de que posiblemente no sería capaz de acercarse a sus compañeros, Sasori la observó. Ahora entendía por qué Gaara la había querido. ¿Quién no querría esos ojos cristalinos? Esa piel inmaculada resultaba hermosa realzando la belleza de sus ojos y sus labios rosados. Realmente era muy atractiva para haber sido humana aunque aun olía bastante a Gaara

Mientras en otra parte……

-¡GAARA¡NO TE LO VAS A CREER!

Gaara miro sin expresión a Kankuro que acababa de entrar por la puerta y lo estaba agarrando del cuello del jersey con una expresión de demente feliz

-….

Kankuro no se sorprendido de que su hermano mantuviese esa expresión ausente y silenciosa, desde la muerte de Hinata había dejado de "vivir" o lo que fuera que hiciera, el muy burro se había librado de la maldición al llorar y la vuelve a recuperar tan sólo porque no quería seguir viviendo sin Hinata. Esos pensamientos habían llenado a Kankuro durante las últimas dos semanas pero ahora Gaara volvería a ser normal o lo normal para ser Gaara

-¡HINATA ESTÁ VIVA¡SE SALVÓ, LOS DEL AKATSUKI LA ESTAN ADIESTRANDO!

El semblante de Gaara siguió sin cambiar y miró a su hermano quien lo observaba sin comprender

-Deja de engañarme

-Si no me crees compruébalo tu mismo y si no es verdad mátame

Gaara analizó las palabras de Kankuro, el apreciaba demasiado su vida cómo para arriesgarla de esa manera y decidió salir a rastrear al Akatsuki cuando de repente notó algo colgarse de su brazo.

-¿Dónde vas, mi amor?

-A una reunión con el Akatsuki

-Voy contigo-dijo amorosamente Karín

-No, debo ir sólo-dijo autoritario y se fue

Karín observó disgustada a su prometido, aunque el había sido el que pidió su mano no la trató como su mujer. Recordó hace un par de noches cuando se metió en su cama desnuda poniéndose encima de el y va y la tira dándose la vuelta sin mirarla

-Ya cederá-susurró cerrando la puerta

Hinata por su parte estaba con Sasori en el bosque, lista para el siguiente paso del entrenamiento

-Es increíble lo rápido que aprendes, nunca había visto a nadie aprender a tanta velocidad

Hinata sonrió tímidamente y cogió el kunai que le había dado Sasori para el nuevo entrenamiento que consistía en andar por los árboles

-Cuando veas que vas a caer deja una marca con el Kunai en el árbol-dijo serio y entonces se sacó una banda de su capa-se me olvidaba darte tu banda. Es el símbolo que te corresponde a ti (la banda tiene el signo de Konoha), es "hoja" cuando acabe tu entrenamiento sabrás porque te corresponde

Hinata asintió y concentro la fuerza en la planta de los pies, oyó un ruido, estaba segura de que Sasori también lo había sentido y lo oyó desaparecer. Mientras esperaba a Sasori decidió ponerse a practicar, cuánto antes dominase su fuerza mejor. Empezó andando corriendo cuándo notó que iba a caer, cogió el kunai y dejó una marca en el tronco cayendo al suelo dando una voltereta en el aire para caer de pie

-Hinata….

El dolor en el pecho empezó a hacerse insoportable y ahora sentía que su cuerpo entero se rompía al verlo de nuevo: su pelo rojo alborotado, su piel levemente pálida, los ojos verdes salvajes y el kanji en su cabeza. Sabaku no Gaara estaba enfrente suya mirándola con una sonrisa que mostraba desconcierto y alegría

-Gaara-dijo ella casi sin aliento

Continuará……

Por cierto, me gustaría confesar algo sobre este fic: son los cambios que hice de otra historia llamada Amanecer y los personajes de Gaara y Hinata son Conrad y Christa. No me atrevía a poner la historia original que cree por lo que puse esta. Así que perdonadme y si alguien quiere que publique el original en versión Gaara y Hinata que haga el favor de decirlo en los Reviews. Gracias por leer mis historias

* * *


	11. Chapter 11Demasiado tarde

Eternamente mía

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!Perdonen que no subiera el cap antes, problemas con el ordenador!!!! por cierto hoy es el nueve de junio y quiero decir

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ CUMPLEAÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS, RASIEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cap 11 Demasiado tarde

Gaara la apretó contra el árbol besándola con pasión, abriendo su boca saboreándola de nuevo, pensar que llegó a creer que jamás podría volver a probarlos casi lo vuelve loco, la abrazó acariciándola con ansiedad, acariciando su pelo enredándolo entre sus dedos, ahora era el quien empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente

-Hinata….-susurró empezando a bajar los labios por su cuello-oh..Hinata….Kami pensé que te había perdido….

Gaara sintió las manos de Hinata aferrarse de su camisa y bajó una mano acariciando el muslo de su pierna apegándola más a el pero Hinata le apartó con esfuerzo, aunque ahora los dos eran lo mismo, Gaara seguía siendo más fuerte que ella

-Creíste haberme perdido…pero tardaste bien poco en recuperarte-dijo fijando sus ojos en los de Gaara

-¿Qué?

-Lo que has oído-susurró bajando la mirada-ojalá que te vaya bien con tu prometida

Gaara la miró desconcertado y todo se le vino de golpe: Hinata sabía que se había prometido con una vampiresa pero debía saber que sólo lo hizo para terminar con todo, nunca la olvidaría y antes de que Hinata se diera cuenta volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos

-¡Suéltame Gaara!-dijo con voz llorosa

-Tienes que saberlo, Onegai tienes que escucharme antes de condenarme

-No quiero oír nada, son todo mentiras

El olor de Gaara volvía a alterarla ¿era una conspiración del destino para hacerla sufrir? Sus labios sobre su cuello, su voz perfecta………

-Creí que habías muerto-dijo con voz rota-estaba desesperado, mi familia no estaba dispuesta ayudar a suicidarme

-¿Suicidarte?-preguntó Hinata sintiéndose asustada

-Hinata….yo no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tu no existas…-dijo mirándola a los blancos ojos-no….tendría sentido

Hinata sintió que se partía todavía más, ella no soportaría el dolor de ver a Gaara con otra pero el dolor sería mayor si el moría

-¡NO¡NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS!-Gritó abrazándose a el con fuerza

Gaara sintió una inmensa felicidad que recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo ante lo que hizo Hinata y la tumbó en la hierva besándola con urgencia, no deseaba que aquello desapareciera

-Ahora que estás aquí, no moriré-susurró recorriendo de forma hambrienta su cuerpo con ambas manos-tu eres mi única razón para existir, sólo tu haces que me sienta vivo

-Gaara….ah….-suspiro con voz adolorida Hinata mientras acariciaba su pelo-….tú prometida…no debes…….

-Shhh, no te preocupes ahora por eso, mi pequeño ángel-dijo besando su hombro ahora desnudo-sólo existes tú

Hinata cerró los ojos rindiéndose ante las caricias del pelirrojo intentando dar movilidad a sus manos por el perfecto cuerpo de Gaara, era tan perfecto, tan hermoso…..

-Hinata…..-dijo roncamente bajando hasta sus pechos

Hinata soltó un gemido empezando a pronunciar con más insistencia el nombre de Gaara, besando su firme torso, sintiendo cómo abría sus piernas mientras Gaara se acomodaba entre ella

-¡Aaah…..Gaara….!

Gaara empujó en ella con pasión, notando las sacudidas eléctricas que le producía el calido cuerpo de Hinata. Era tan suave y confortable, deseó no abandonarlo nunca

-¡Hinata……aaaah…..Hinata!-gritó empezando a embestirla con más fuerza aumentando la velocidad, no tenia concepto de la realidad en la que estaba ni donde estaba, sólo sentía el cuerpo de Hinata jadeando bajo el suyo hasta que finalmente llegaron al clímax y Gaara se derrumbó encima de Hinata besando su cara por todas partes-Te amo, Hinata

Hinata se abrazó a el y besó su masculino cuello sin darse cuenta que alguien había visto lo que había pasado

-Maldición……..-murmuró clavando sus garras en un árbol-esto no quedará así…..después de todo: muerto el perro se acabó la rabia

Sasori se alejó dejando a solas a la pareja que aún estaba unida, Gaara besaba la frente de Hinata y ella acariciaba su pelo rojo tiernamente

-Gaara…

-Dime-empezando a besar su frente

-Aún queda lo de tu prometida, no entendí bien lo que dijiste de suicidarte-dijo aún preocupada

Gaara la acomodó entre sus brazos y suspiró

-Supongo que es mejor explicártelo desde el principio

-¿El que?

-Mi maldición

Gaara cerró los ojos con fuerza mostrando sus negros párpados por el insomnio como si intentase borrar algo horrible y se abrazó a Hinata con fuerza

-El día que la vampiresa encerró al vampiro en mi, me echó una maldición en la que se decía que si no derramaba ni una lágrima estaría condenado a formar parte de oscura familia de La Viuda Negra

-¿La Viuda Negra?

-Cómo te habrás dado cuenta, hay vampiros malos y buenos. La familia de la que te hablo es de la peor calaña, lo único que quieren es poder y están dispuestos a todo con tal de obtenerlo, esa familia esta compuesta en su mayoría por mujeres y los cuatro patriarcas que deciden quien vive dentro de la familia y quien no. Por eso decidí restablecer mi compromiso muy seguro de que mi prometida después de casarnos decidiría matarme-entonces se mordió el labio mirando cauteloso a Hinata-pero a la vampiresa parece que le intereso más vivo, por lo que había decidido hacer algo horrible el día de la boda para que me matasen

-Prométeme que no harás nada

-No tengo nada que prometer, eso ya no es discutible-entonces cogió sus manos-entiéndeme Hinata, pensé que habías muerto y yo ya no quería seguir existiendo si tu no estabas a mi lado, de otra forma nunca se me hubiera ocurrido comprometerme con esa mujerzuela

Gaara y Hinata estuvieron abrazados un rato en silencio hasta que se levantaron y después de ponerse sus ropas caminaron silenciosamente por el bosque

-Entonces fue mi culpa

-No digas eso, la culpa fue sólo mía por hacer que permanecieras conmigo

-Esa fue mi decisión no la tuya

-Si yo hubiera seguido distante no te hubiera ocurrido nada

Entonces se escucharon ruidos y antes de que se dieran cuenta los miembros del Akatsuki los estaban rodeando mirándolos seriamente

-Esperamos no haber interrumpido nada

Continuará

Dejenme reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!onegai!!!!!!!!!!

Helen Lousi te doy permiso que traduzcas mi fic


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos, en un principio iba a actualizar los fics atrasados porque ya tengo permiso de la autora del libros de una de las historias que continuo, es amiga mía pero el caso es que no consiguió que se lo publicaran, ¿os lo pódeis creer que injusticia?

Bueno a lo que iba, no me matéis por favoooooooooor ni ninguna de esas cosas ni os enfadéis conmigo, pero hemos iniciado una pequeña huelga de parada de fanfics para que se continúe el de Yo, Pecador (un GaaMatsu).

Ya sé que diréis que es injusto, que sino lo quiere continuar es cosa de la autora pero ne!! diríais eso mismo si yo dejara inconclusos los fics?? Por fa tratad de comprenderme porque la huelga no la hago sólo en mi nombre sino en el de mis amigos que han leído el fic, pero como no tienen cuenta en fanfiction no pueden hacer nada, los que lean esto les recomiendo que lean esa fic y si se quieren unir a la huelga de fics parados me parece bien, pero os ruego que no nos critiquéis

Gracias por Todo

Bye


End file.
